


Quiet Comfort

by Andromeda_Nova



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Already Dating, Comfort, F/M, fem!reader - Freeform, sometimes you don't want to talk about things but just being near a person helps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Nova/pseuds/Andromeda_Nova
Summary: Cloud has been having nightmares for week. He doesn't feel like talking about them but would really like to just lay there with his girlfriend.  Kind of a sequel to Seeing What's in Front of Me but can be read by itself.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Cloud Strife/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Quiet Comfort

Y/N was laying on her bed reading through her book when she heard a knock on her door. She placed a bookmark on the page she had open before closing the book. The knocking started up again.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” She spoke loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door. Y/N got off of her bed and pulled on a fluffy robe to cover her tank top and shorts. She made her way over to her bedroom door. Opening up the door, she saw her boyfriend Cloud. They had been dating for 6 months since both of them had gone on that deliverly together and had to share a bed in a hotel room.

Y/N went in for a hug. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be back till the morning.” She spoke softly before placing a peck on his cheek.

“I couldn’t sleep in the hotel.” Cloud responded. He pulled Y/N closer into the hug. “I just tossed and turned for hours. Gave up and just drove back already.”

“Well go get some sleep we can talk in the morning.” Y/N pulled away from the hug only for Cloud to grab her hand. “Is there something you wanted to talk about now?” Cloud just nodded a yes. “Well come in so we don’t wake anyone up.” 

They walked into the bedroom closing the door on the way in. Y/N moved her book off of her bed and placed it onto her nightstand before sitting down on the bed. “You want to sit down with me.” Cloud sat down next to her. “Okay. What’s going on?”

“I told you. I can’t sleep.” He fought a yawn that was trying to escape from him.

“You said you couldn’t sleep at the hotel. You’re home now. You should be able to go to sleep now.” She pulled her legs on to the bed, keeping them at her side.

“It’s different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nightmares back. Haven’t been able to sleep right for almost a week.” Cloud wanted to fall back on the bed. He just felt so tired.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Y/N worried.

“I don’t know. Didn’t want to bother you I guess.”

“You aren’t a bother. Is there anything I can do to help?” She tugged the robe closer against her skin.

Cloud took a breath. “Can I actually stay in here with you tonight?” He felt nervous asking even though he knew it would help. 

“Sure. Go take a shower first. It always helps me fall asleep quicker. I'll just read my book till you get back." 

"Thank you." Cloud got off the bed and gave a kiss on top of Y/N’s forehead before leaving the room.

Y/N got up, taking the robe off and placing it on the back of her desk chair. She turned on the fan in her room before going back to her bed. She went and sat underneath the covers before picking her book back up to read. 

She had gotten used to comforting Cloud’s nightmares and staying up late with him till he could go back to sleep. Only difference now is that now Cloud could just come in and sleep next to her. He always asked before sleeping in there with her. It just felt more polite.

Y/N stopped focusing on her thoughts and went back to reading. She had gone through about 10 pages before Cloud came back in the room. She placed the bookmark back in and placed it back on her nightstand. 

Looking over at Cloud, he had a towel wrapped around his neck catching the water that dripped off his hair. He wore a plain black t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

Y/N looked over at him. "Feel any better after the shower?" She moved over from the middle of the bed making room for him.

"A bit." Cloud sat down on the other side of the bed next to her. He worked on drying off his hair.

Y/N leaned over turning off the small lamp that was on the nightstand. She moved to lay under the covers. As she was adjusting her pillow to fit better under her head, she spoke, "Hopefully you'll be able to sleep now." She laid on her back staring up at the ceiling fan, watching it move in the dark.

Cloud dropped the towel on the floor before moving to lay down. "Yeah. Hopefully." He pulled the covers over himself. He took a few deep breaths before trying to sleep. He laid there tossing and turning among the covers trying to get comfortable.

“You good?” Y/N turned over on her side to face her restless boyfriend.

He sighed. “No.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Can you just come here?”

Y/N moved closer and was pulled into Cloud’s arms. She laid her head down on his chest. “Better?”

“A lot.”

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight.” Cloud slowly drifted off to sleep peacefully for the first time in a week.


End file.
